1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in a mobile device capable of receiving gesture-based user inputs.
2. Information
Mobile devices, such as hand-held mobile devices like smart phones or other types of cell phones, tablet computers, digital book readers, personal digital assistants, gaming devices, etc., may perform a variety of functions. For example, certain mobile devices may provide voice and/or data communication services via wireless communication networks. For example, certain mobile devices may provide for audio and/or video recording or playback. For example, certain mobile devices may provide for various applications relating to games, entertainment, electronic books, utilities, location based services, etc.
Mobile devices may comprise a variety of different input devices and/or related techniques for receiving user inputs. For example, a mobile device may comprise various buttons, switches, a touch pad or other like touch or proximity sensors, etc. Some mobile devices may receive user inputs through voice commands captured via a microphone. Some mobile devices may receive user inputs through image-based commands captured via a camera (still or video).
Certain mobile devices may employ various sensors, such as inertial and/or environment sensors, which provide signals for use by a variety of functions including, for example, detecting movements of a mobile device by a user and determining whether such movements are a particular gesture-based user input (gesture command input). It is not unusual for certain mobile devices to be significantly shuffled about or otherwise effected by a user when simply carrying a mobile device on or near the user's body as the user goes about their various daily routines. As such, for this reason and others, it may be useful to carefully determine whether a detected movement should or should not be considered as possibly relating to a gesture command input.